Bella's secret
by thunder child 14
Summary: several years after Rebekah's secret, Franklin and Rebekah are called to assist the Cullen's in the newborn battle in eclipse. but Bella is their daughter! will our heroic Vampires set aside their differences and succeed in defending each other during the events of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn or will they fail? find out in Bella's secret. )Set in eclipse and breaking dawn)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella's secret part 1**_

Bella POV

Hi, my name's Isabella Marie Mikaelson and there are a few things you need to know. First things first, my parents are a little unconventional, namely they drink blood and they are much stronger and faster than anyone else. Yep, you guessed it, they are vampires. But here's the kicker, my parents are Franklin and Rebekah Mikaelson! The most feared vampires ever known to have lived apart from Klaus Mikaelson who is Rebekah's brother. What? You thought Renee and Charlie swan were my parents? Oh no, Mom and Dad had compelled them to think that I was their daughter!

I was born just after my parents fought off the entire US army with just a pair of AK 47's and an Apache gunship. Now they are on the run from the rest of the American armed forces. But they promised to come back for me one day when I was ready to be transformed into a Vampire. Of course since then I had turned 18 and my 19th birthday which was when I was to become a vampire was fast approaching. Unfortunately I was in a relationship with Edward Cullen, don't get me wrong I do love him as Dad loved Mum but My Parents are a different species to Edward Cullen and both kinds of vampire don't like each-other.

Of course I couldn't see what the problem was, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were kind to me but Rosalie still didn't like me very much.

But then one day Alice had a Vision about Victoria was coming to kill us all! That wasn't scary but Victoria was bringing a whole Newborn Army with her!

We had already gotten the Quileute wolves on our side but I still felt as if we needed more people to help.

One night as I was thinking about this problem I had a brainwave! Slowly and as quietly as I could, I reached for my Cell Phone and Dialled Dad's number.

The Phone rang for a few short seconds before Dad's voice filtered through the speaker.

"Hey Bella how are you?" He asked.

I thought I could hear the muffled rattle of an AK47 firing in the background.

"I have got a problem" I replied.

"Boy Trouble again?" Dad asked with a laugh in his voice.

"No, it's more of a Supernatural problem" I replied.

"What kind of problem?" Dad asked now with concern in his voice.

But at that Point Edward jumped in through the window. He noticed I was on the phone and stayed silent.

"Look, how long will you be?" I asked.

"Hmm, when we finish up here, Your Mum and I will head for you as fast as we can" Dad said.

"Thank you and bye, Love you Dad and say hi to mum" I said into the phone before I switched it off.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Just a few Friends of mine back in Phoenix" I replied.

Luckily Edward's mind reading power didn't work on me because of my Vampiric bloodline.

"Don't worry about it Bella, with the wolves in this fight, it is an easy kill" Edward said in an effort to make me feel better.

But to be honest I wasn't so sure, only time would tell if my parents Franklin and Rebekah Mikaelson would get here in time for the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella's secret part 2**_

Franklin POV

Rebekah and I ran through the green forests of the Forks area. I was trying to find Bella's scent but wasn't having much success.

"Have you found anything?" Rebekah asked.

"Not even a minute trace" I replied.

Damn it! Bella was supposed to meet us here!" Rebekah snarled as she smashed her AK47 against a tree. Luckily the AK didn't break and I was relieved at that.

But then I heard the sound of laughter coming from the north east!

Curiously Rebekah and I moved silently forwards to investigate. The laughter continued before it was cut off abruptly!

We both still moved forwards until we came upon a huge White Mansion! From what I could see there were 8 people in there! One of them was Bella but the other 7 were.

"Bella's been captured by those Sparklers!" Rebekah hissed.

I had heard stories about the Vampires that sparkled in the sun and had special powers but I had never believed them until now.

"Let's hope our Hand to Hand skills are up to scratch as I doubt the AK's will be effective" I replied.

Rebekah nodded at me and moved to cover me with her AK whilst I snuck under the window to arm a Grenade.

"On three, I will toss the grenade through the window and we will go in with all guns blazing" I whispered into the radio.

"Roger that" Rebekah Replied.

I then steadied my breath before I said "Three, Two, one, NOW!"

I then pulled the pin on the Grenade and threw it through the window with a loud smash!

I then heard someone shout "GET DOWN!" just as the Grenade exploded.

Rebekah was immediately at my side and I sprinted to the door and kicked it down with a loud smash!

Rebekah burst in roaring in fury and I followed.

The living room was in shambles after the grenade going off. I began to search the room for Bella but I couldn't find her!

"Where the Hell is our daughter?" Rebekah asked.

"I have no idea, she was supposed to be in this room" I replied.

But then I heard a loud thwack! I turned and met the gazes of 7 very angry "Sparkler" Vampires!

"Uh, Bekky we have a problem" I said.

Rebekah turned and her face turned to pure horror!

My eyes then caught the sight of our daughter who was in the arms of the Sparkler with Bronze hair!

I instinctively raised my AK and Rebekah followed.

"LET GO OF THE HUMAN NOW OR WE FIRE!" I shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Bronze snarled.

"Do you know who I am? Do you? I am Rebekah Mikaelson and you really don't want to mess with me or my mate!" Rebekah snarled.

The 7 sparklers stepped back in fear!

"Nice touch" I whispered.

"Mom, Dad is that you" Bella asked.

I then tipped my Baseball cap that read First Mystic Falls Vampire Army Regiment alongside a stylised AK47 at Bella.

"Yes it is me Bella, you are in great danger, come towards me slowly, Rebekah will cover you" I said as cautiously as I could.

"I think there has been some terrible misunderstanding" Bella said.

"Those are Sparklers! They are even more dangerous than your mother when she is pissed" I tried to protest.

"No Edward won't hurt me, neither will any of the Cullens, they feed on animal Blood" Bella replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Rebekah asked.

"That is true, none of us would ever harm a human" The Blonde haired male said.

With a big sigh, I lowered my AK and engaged the safety.

"May we explain?" The Blonde haired male asked.

Rebekah lowered her AK and engaged the safety.

I nodded at the Blonde haired male and he spoke.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my Mate Esme, those are our adopted children, Alice and her Mate Jasper, Emmet and his mate Rosalie and last but not least Edward" Carlisle said as he gestured to the rest of the sparklers.

"You know our names already" I replied.

"And By the Way, I am in Love with Edward" Bella added.

I nearly fell over backwards in astonishment!

"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other" I said.

"Agreed" Carlisle replied.

Rebekah and I sat down on the sofa with our AK's next to us.

"OK then Bella, explain what you are doing here and what the problem was that was so important you had to give me a phone call in the middle of a fire fight" Rebekah asked.

"As you know, I came to forks to finish my high school studies but I found Edward and his family, I quickly fell in love with Edward but one day we encountered three nomads that were human drinkers. One of them, a tracker tried to kill me but Edward and his family stopped him. It turns out that the tracker has a mate and she Is currently assembling a newborn army to kill me and the Cullens, we already have some allies but we need you two to help in the fight, I know that your AK's do work against Vampires so please will you help?" Bella asked.

It only took us a second to come up with the reply.

"Ok Bella, Your mother and I will help in the fight, but we don't trust any other supernaturals except ones we already know" I replied.

"One thing, how are they your parents?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, you thought that Charlie and Renee were her parents? No Rebekah and I compelled them to think that they were Bella's parents" I replied.

"Compelling is a form of hypnotism" Bella explained.

"Cool! Could you compel me?" Emmet asked, that earned him a slap from Rosalie.

"Yeah, why not?" I replied.

Confidently I stepped up to Emmett and looked straight into his eyes.

"Emmet, run around the house for 20 seconds whilst acting like a drunken chicken and once the 20 seconds are up you won't remember a thing" I said.

Emmett then stood there for a second before he started swaying around the place and squawking like a chicken.

"Looks like you and Rebekah are here to say for a while?" Esme asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, we have tents in our rucksacks so we can sleep outside" I replied.

"Oh please if you are helping us fight, please let us help you" Esme protested.

I smiled warmly before I said "Ok then, I will repair the damage caused by that grenade and one thing, do you know where the nearest Blood Bank is? Rebekah and I depend on that stuff to stay alive, we can feed on animal blood but for us to be able to be at our strongest, and we need to drink a lot of Human Blood, don't worry, Blood Bags from hospitals will provide the needed sustenance"

"I will see what I can get" Carlisle replied.

"Well then" I thought, "This is going to be an interesting few months"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella's secret part 3**_

Bella POV

Franklin and Rebekah had finished fixing up the Cullen's living room and both covens had formed an alliance. Also to assist in preparations for the fight against the newborns, Franklin had brought in his Chinook Helicopter which mounted a 20MM Gatling gun on its front right side. I was happy at both species of Vampire actually working together. But eventually, Franklin and Rebekah said they had enrolled into Forks High School as my European Cousins. Rebekah changed her name to Amelia Swan and she wore a red haired wig and green contacts, Franklin Wore a Black wig and violet Contacts, he changed his name to Gordon Swan.

These aliases would hopefully stop the Humans from recognising them and ratting out them both to the US Army.

Then it was time for them to follow us to the school. Unfortunately Franklin's idea of "Inconspicuous transport" was a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport!

Talk about a brilliant taste in cars, the Bugatti made the Cullen's entire fleet of cars look like my truck in comparison!

Rosalie couldn't resist having a look under the Veyron's engine cover and Franklin didn't mind as long as she didn't compromise the Veyron's ability to reach its top speed. In fact Rosalie did the exact opposite, what she actually did was increase the Veyron's horsepower output to 2050 Horsepower which if needed would push the Veyron to 320MPH!

But then as we were driving to the school, I heard Franklin shouting at something down the VHF Radio about a USP 45 Pistol hidden in the glove compartment.

"Seriously?" I snapped at Franklin as he got out of the car.

"Do you really think that I would go anywhere without a weapon with the entire US Army chasing us?" Franklin asked.

"And besides we both have our Swiss army Knives and our Colt 45 revolvers in our back packs" Rebekah replied.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Edward warned.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes and strode off into the school, swaying her hips in such a way that attracted lustful stares from all of the human males in eye sight.

Franklin POV

School was hell! I mean when you are over 1000 years old everything ends up being repeated over and over again to no end and eventually you will snap.

I nearly lost all of my control at several points when some of the girls tried to attract my attention by, Well let's just say revealing more and more of their, um attributes.

It was even worse at lunch.

"UGH! I don't know how we even survived a second here, I had twelve different men ask me out and another 8 tried to flirt with me!" Rebekah complained.

"Trust me it was worse for me" I replied in a grave tone.

"Oh really?" Rebekah asked in a surprised tone.

"You should have been here when we first came here, it was much worse than this" Emmett added.

I raised my eyes at that.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked.

"One guy tried to kiss Rosalie but she gave him a kick in the jewels, and in fact that guy is over there" Emmett replied as he pointed over to someone on another table.

But that was when I started to feel very dizzy and light headed.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

I only managed to choke out the word "Thirsty" before I had a large coke bottle which was full of blood which I had nicked from the local hospital in my hands.

I drank greedily from the bottle and Rebekah had to yank the bottle from my grasp.

I breathed heavily as I said "thank you"

"So when does the party start?" I heard someone ask.

"Oh, it is tonight and it will be at the Cullen's house" I heard someone else reply.

But as they were saying that Alice suddenly zoned out.

I stepped back in alarm but Jasper said "She's just having a vision"

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked.

Alice then blinked back into reality and smiled.

"Just some new trend in the stock market" Alice said.

"Right" Rebekah said in an I don't believe you voice.

I didn't know what was going on but I would soon find out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella's secret part 4**_

Bella POV

We had graduated with flying colours from Forks High School and the after party at the Cullen's house was the best! I didn't even know that Rebekah could sing Hot N COLD by Katy Perry so well.

Franklin had however found the Booze cabinet and was as usual depriving all of the poor humans of the Booze.

Franklin had said that he was stopping the humans going into Drunken Madness. But I suspect it is just Franklin has a taste for Booze. No he is not an alcoholic!

Anyways I was trying to dance with Edward on the Dance Floor when Jacob, Quil and Embry came into the room.

Jacob immediately spotted me and began to move towards us.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You invited us remember?" Jacob replied.

"Was my right hook to subtle for you? That was me uninviting you" I replied.

I remembered the day when Jacob had tried to kiss me and I had punched him in the face.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice having a vision.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked.

"The Newborns" Alice said simply.

"We are not going to Seattle then?" Rebekah asked.

"No, they are coming here!" Alice replied.

**Several minutes later**

We were now all gathered in Carlisle's study, Franklin looked agitated and Rebekah had her hand on Franklin's arm in an attempt to stop him going mental.

"They will be here in 2 days, maybe 3" Alice was saying.

Jacob then chose that moment to walk into the room.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

Franklin had not seen Jacob come into the room and was speaking into the radio.

"Yeah, I don't care what is going on Damon! Rebekah and I can't leave Forks until we have dealt with the Newborn Army that is threatening Bella! I'm sorry; you will just have to hold out for longer. I promise we will be there soon; no-one gets left behind. Not now" Franklin spoke into the radio.

"What damn Army?" Jacob asked.

"Newborns, our kind" Carlisle replied.

"Me and my big mouth" Franklin whispered.

The conversation continued for several moments before Edward mentioned that the Newborns were after me!

"There after Bella?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately yes" Franklin replied.

"And you are?" Jacob asked.

I saw Rebekah wink at Franklin and move to take the wig off her head, revealing Rebekah's natural blonde hair. She also took out her contacts at the same time as Franklin took out his Contact lenses and wig.

Jacob, Quil and Embry stepped back in shock!

"What are the Mikaelsons doing here?!" Jacob snarled.

"Well a hello would have been more pleasant" Rebekah said sarcastically.

"They came to help us deal with the newborns" Carlisle replied calmly.

Jacob looked at Quil and Embry for just a second before they nodded and Jacob turned back to us.

"Ok we're in" He said.

"No, you will get yourselves killed" I protested.

"Bella, the wolves could be of a great advantage to us against the Newborns and it is an easy win as the Newborns won't even know they exist also with Franklin and Rebekah giving Sniper Support it will be over in minutes" Edward replied.

"You guys sure about this?" I asked.

Franklin and Rebekah nodded in agreement before I reluctantly agreed to let the wolves fight.


End file.
